


Life with Holmes

by alexcat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has few regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Written for the May Writer’s Circle – Regrets.

LIFE WITH HOLMES

Regrets? 

Living with Holmes is sometimes an exercise in regret. 

He is difficult, willful, obnoxious, arrogant, unfeeling… shall I go on? He is a reflection of the evil men and the monsters he hunts and brings to justice, whether it’s legal justice or just desserts. 

I’m not sure he has his own moral compass. Actually I am sure. I am his moral compass. I tell him what a man should do, how a man should act, what a man should feel. Without me, the best he can do is Mycroft and I’m not sure that Mycroft is any different from Holmes.

What do I regret? Not knowing him before. I wonder if he was this wounded spirit when he was younger… I often ask myself if I could have made him different if I’d been his pal as a boy. Perhaps I give myself too much credit. I did not help my own brother, after all, as he sank into alcohol addiction. Why would I think I could save anyone else? 

Do I regret moving in with Holmes and becoming his associate? No. Not for a single second. That is the one thing I’ve done right. 

~end~


End file.
